Happy Birthday
by district12demigod
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been living together for a year, been together for three. It's Harry's birthday today and today, Hermione's got a special gift. A growing family. Expanded beyond a one-shot! :)
1. Happy Birthday, Love

Hermione's eyes flew open, waking up in a cold sweat. Nightmares haunted her every night- Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, Ron. She sighed and rolled over to face the man beside her. He was breathing softly, his jet black hair sprawled on the pillow, his arm wrapped around her petite form. Her eyes outlined each inch of his face and a familiar feeling washed over her. Love. God, she has loved this boy from the minute they became friends. When did it turn into something more? Hermione could never pinpoint a certain day. It was as if the feelings has always been there, blossoming as Hermione grew older. The first time he confessed his love for her had been three years ago. She had admitted her silent love for him.

 _"Well, who's it going to be? Me or him?" Ron stood with a bag on his shoulder. She loved Ron. "Ron, please. Don't do this." Her voice cracked. "Me or him?" Hermione turned around to look at Harry. She loved Harry. She was in love with Harry. And she knew he needed her, especially now. "Ron," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking. "Fine. I see how it is." He whipped around and stalked off. Silent tears began running down her face. Harry walked over. "Hermione, hey Hermione. Please don't cry. God, I'm going to kill that git." "Harry." She whispered softly, as if speaking louder would hurt her. His voice broke. "Hermione, don't cry. Please, don't cry." Her sobs grew louder, the tears running down her face. "Hermione. Hermione. You can't do this to me. Please." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I love you." She looked up. Harry's face was anguished. "And it hurts me too much to see the girl I'm in love with cry. Please stop crying." He leaned forward and suddenly all she could think about was his hot breath on her cheek. "Harry," she whispered. He leapt backward, as if shook out of his stupor. "No, yeah. I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I got caught up and I know you have feelings for Ron and I know you stayed with me cause you're my best friend and I need you and-" His words were cut off by the feeling of Hermione's soft lips on his. She pulled away. "I love you, Harry."_

Months after the war ended, they had made it official. Telling Ron had been a struggle. He hadn't spoken to them for weeks. He eventually came around, through, and the others were happy. Molly Weasley had beamed in delight at the news. Ginny was easier. She told them she had known and was happy for them. Hermione had moved in Grimmauld Place with Harry one year ago. Hermione suffered from severe PTSD, but Harry was with her every step of the way. Since a couple months ago, the flashbacks became less frequent, she smiled more. She was healing, but the nightmares were still relatively common. As long as Harry held her in the night, she could make it past them.

Hermione turned her thoughts back to the present. His breaths were becoming irregular and she knew he would wake up soon. Hermione leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open, his mouth curving into a smile. "Good morning, beautiful." "Happy Birthday, my love." She smiled as he rolled over to kiss her again. He smiled against her lips and between every kiss she attempted to wish him a happy birthday. When he pulled back, she was breathless. She sat up and suddenly, a wave of nausea ran over her.

Harry didn't know yet. She was just 3 weeks along. She had been waiting for today for the past two weeks. She quickly rose and ran to the bathroom, heaving over the toilet. She could hear fast, heavy footsteps behind her as she emptied her stomach's contents. A hand began rubbing her back, while another held back her hair. "It's okay. It's alright. Let it all out." Harry murmured words of encouragement as lines of concern became deeply etched on his face. When she finally finished, she walked over to the sink and quickly brushed her teeth. As she looked in the mirror, she saw Harry's concerned. She pulled back her hair. "It's alright love." "No, it's not. What's happening? This has been going on for the last couple of weeks. You need to see a doctor." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm fine, dear. Just a bug, that's all." She managed a smile. "Stop worrying, it's your birthday. I'll make you breakfast." "But-" Harry moved to argue. Hermione turned around, placing a finger to his lips. "We'll go tomorrow." He smiled. "Alright." As they walked out of the room, Hermione allowed herself a small smile. The Boy Who Lived was oh so oblivious.

* * *

The rest of the day has gone according to plan. They had had a birthday lunch for Harry at the Weasleys and nearly everyone was there. Molly and Ginny were the only ones who knew and they had almost given it away. _"Harry! Hermione's got a fantastic birthday gift for you!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning._ Hermione has barely shushed her, with a frightening look. The two best friends had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening playing Scrabble, Harry's favorite Muggle game. Needless to say, Hermione had won. But perhaps Harry was the real winner- he had received an abundance of kisses as a consolation prize.

* * *

Hermione stood in the bathroom, wearing the sleek, dark blue dress Ginny had chosen for her claiming that Harry would be breathless. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Hermione reached for the clutch. Inside was a box. Harry's gift. Thoughts began to flood her mind. What if he didn't love it? She shook her head. He would. Nervously, she stepped out of the bathroom to see an impatient Harry waiting on the bed.

He saw her and the world stopped. His jaw dropped and he moved closer to Hermione. "God, you're beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. "Harry, I'm wearing red lipstick," she said, smirking. He smiled, a mischievous gleam coming into his eyes and leaned down further to place a tender kiss on her neck. As he peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses, murmuring that he loved her, Hermione grew confident. He'd love the gift. He had to. "We'll be late Harry. I've got the reservation for 7:30." Reluctantly, he pulled away. Grabbing Harry's hand, Hermione pulled out her wand and they were whisked away.

"So, Muggle London?" Harry smirked. She looked back, a small smile playing on her lips. She gently placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Yes, dear." She began walking away and Harry ran to catch up with her. "I was just kidding, Mione!" He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They walked in a comfortable silence before reaching a small Italian restaurant. Stepping in the door, both were hit with the smells of Italian cuisine. Harry breathed in deeply as Hermione teasingly patted his stomach. "Already hungry, are we Mr. Potter?" He grinned sheepishly as she turned to face the man waiting in the front. "Reservation for Potter." The man nodded. "Right this way." He led them to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant. He moved to pull out a chair for Hermione, but Harry stopped him. "I'll do it." The man smiled. "Of course, sir."

An hour later, they had finished their meal. Hermione, much to the annoyance of Harry, had sung happy birthday to Harry. Regardless of his annoyance, he had dug into the petite cake she had ordered. Now, seated across one another, they were waiting for the check. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you so much. You look beautiful tonight. I love you. And I cannot wait to get home tonight." His tone became lower, more seductive as he moved his foot and ran it up her leg. She laughed, blushing. "Harry!" Her tone of indignation did nothing to stop him. "Someone will notice," she whispered, but he only smirked. "Let them see." She moved her leg back before reaching into her purse and pulling out a sleek black box. "Harry, I've got a present for you." Harry frowned. "Mione, you didn't need to-"

She cut him off, placing a hand on his. "Just open it. Happy Birthday, love." He smiled as he took the box and noticed the odd note on the top. Please don't freak out. Love, Mione. He looked up to see Hermione's smile all but gone and replaced with a look of anxiety. She nodded towards the box and gingerly, he pulled the cover off. Harry pulled it out with a look of confusion. It looked like a thermometer except in the middle there were two bold red lines.

"Mione, what is-" Suddenly, Harry looked up. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Hermione's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He looked down again and croaked, "You're pregnant?" She nodded, almost imperceptibly. "I'm going to be a dad?" She nodded again. "How far along?" He whispered the question. No one was there anymore- it was just him and the love of his life and...his baby. She whispered again. "Three weeks. I'm sorry, Harry. I thought-" Almost instantaneously, his confusion was washed away with a wave of happiness. "I'm going to be a dad!" His face broke out in a smile and he began grinning. "Hermione! I'm going to be a dad!" Suddenly, she was smiling and happy tears were streaming down her face. "Yes! Yes!" He got up, knocking down his chair. He walked over and picked Hermione up, nuzzling his face into her neck, kissing her.

Harry turned around to face the restaurant. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Hermione laughed behind him. Those in the restaurant broke out in applause as he turned to her with sparkling eyes. "Thank you. Thank you, this is the best birthday ever." He gingerly placed a hand on her stomach and knelt down, giving it a soft kiss. "I love you both." He whispered, but Hermione heard. She smiled. It was going to be alright.

* * *

That night and every night after, they slept in a different position. With her back to him, Harry was pressed up against Hermione. His arm rested on hers, but this time, his hand came to a rest on her stomach.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that came to mind.**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**

 **-district12demigod**

 **P.S.: This may become a story, so be sure to review and let me know if you want that!**


	2. Week 3

**Hello! I have decided to expand this story due to the immense support I recieved. Thank you so much! This is a fluffy chapter but it will get better!**

 **Enjoy**

Harry never thought he'd be a dad. With the threat of Voldemort hanging over you all the time and the prospect of being the chosen one, parenthood had never been the greatest of his concerns. But funnily enough, it'd worked out how he'd wanted it anyways. Standing there in that tent, confessing his love for Hermione, and watching the smile on her face, Harry had realized that he wanted to have love, a family, children. As time moved forward, he had planned on asking Hermione about it but figured that they weren't even married and besides, she should be focusing on herself. And then it had happened. Last week, he found out the love of his life was carrying his child. It seemed unreal.

Harry tightened his hold around Hermione's stomach as if to bring her closer when she stirred. In one precise motion, Hermione turned around to face Harry, the palm of his hand now on the center of her stomach. "Good morning, love." He smiled. "Good morning and good morning to you, my little princess." Hermione smirked. "Princess?" Harry met her twinkling eyes with a small smile. "Princess." Hermione looked up, thoughtfully. "I don't know. I was looking forward to having a little Harry running around the house." She looked down fondly where Harry's hand was protectively resting on her stomach. "No, I think that Hogwarts is in need of another bright witch. I bet she'll be the brightest of her year." Hermione met his eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss. "Or he. Either way, he or she will inherit my brains." Harry sat up. "Your brains?" His hands traveled to her ticklish spot, her neck, where he began maniacally tickling her. "Harry! Harry! Oh, you didn't let me finish!" "Yes?" Harry questioned, innocently. "And your looks. And your courage. And your heart." "Thank you." He smirked. "But just to be clear, he or she will probably get that from you." She smiled again.

* * *

"Harry, dear! Are you ready?" Hermione called from down the hall where she stood in their bedroom, stuffing the "essentials" into a bag. Harry appeared and leaned on the doorframe. "Mione, it's just a healer's appointment. Do you really need all that?" "Don't question it, Potter." "But love-" "Harry. I'll carry it." She gave him a stern look before sauntering out of the room. Harry sighed before following her out. Oh, how he loved her.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the building before her- St. Mungo's. Harry had insisted on getting the best healer for Hermione and that's how she ended up here. Harry shifted the heavy bag from his left shoulder to his right and Hermione turned around, meekly. "Sorry, dear." He flashed her a grin. "It's okay. Better prepared." Taking a deep breath, Hermione took Harry's hand and walked in. This was real. This was happening. She and Harry were going to have a child.

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**

 **I'll be back with a chapter soon.**

 **-district12demigod**


End file.
